Retro Remedey
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: Spike's was to tainted before to see the possiblites in Faye but what if he had meet her before his life was jaded. But even with a true love in an unlikely place and time , could fate rip them apart. NEWLY UPDATED !
1. Default Chapter

Okay I came up with the storyline at like eleven at night okay , so this is just the being. And this is all pre Bebop and it may not line up with the time line but fuck it , this is all for the hard core Spike/ Faye lovers!!

Lin and Spike were busy talking about the next hit, Vicious should have been talking with them yet he was far to busy , burying his tongue in Julia's mouth.

The music roared around them , even though the four had paid for a private room. It was small , cramped , just a gaudy purple velvet couch that wrapped around the tiny circle room , save the entrance. There also a table that also had a pole on it , for men who wanted private dances.

Lin and Vicious loved it here , the beautiful women and not to mention cheap sex. Spike was by all means a lady's man , but as reckless as he was , here he had to be circumspect. Lin had a bad habit of getting drunk and when he did his mouth got a little loose. Vicious lived up to his name all the time but when he had liquor in his system the name was a understatement , unless Julia was there to ease his rage with her body.

Spike took a large gulp from His Jack Daniels before going back to listening to Lin's plan of attack, the Warriors, a rivaling gang was becoming a threat to the Red Dragons , a threat the could not be ignored.

"Lin , no , we should just kill a few of the petty members , and not go for the big dogs yet , we just wanna let them know , Saturn is still Dragon turf."

Lin grimaced at him and took a enormous swig out of the Barcardi bottle he had gotten . Even though Spike's plan had it's points , he thought it would be better if they attack in full force killing many as possible . But somewhere deep down he new Spike with right , a attack like that would draw far to much attention.

"Yeah , I guess , whatever man."

Julia rubbed her leg against Spike , she had managed to get her limb over Vicious' arm , he ignored her. Ever since he had made the mistake of having a drunken romp with Julia a few weeks ago , Julia been trying to take second run. Vicious who was next to Spike ,looked at his comrade Julia was always horny he thought dismissing her action towards him and went back to kissing her roughly.

"I gotta take a piss."

Spike's voice was slightly agitated , as if even having contact with Julia annoyed him. Spike stepped out of the room , his outfit of blue jeans, combat boots, and a white t-shirt contrasting with the many business suits. Obviously working men getting in their kicks before dragging themselves home to uninteresting wives.

Spike confidently walked across the crowded mix of cushioned seat , crack heads noses dusted white and of course topless women rubbing themselves against Spike trying hopelessly to interest him in some sex. But tonight Spike was uninterested completely , normally he would scan for the most gorgeous girl and hardest to get and have a little fun but tonight no one claimed his eye. Spike kept walking until he heard a ancient song from almost 100 years ago , Welcome to the Jungle , by Gun n Roses a oldies favorite of Spike's .He looked up at the main dancers post. And there she was.

On her feet were old school Dior platforms and her long seemingly endless legs were bare , her wore a tasteful black lacey thong and a nearly see though push up matching bra , not that she needed a push up considering the mere size of her breast. Her face supported by a elegant neck , half covered by a rhinestone choker, begged to be kissed. Her was completely hidden by a mask that resembled a lioness , her long purple hair reached a little over her shoulders it was free and whipping as she spun on the pole. Her form moved like silk around the steel bar as she flipped and turned seductively looking out at every cheering man in the crowd with emerald eyes. With a body like that Spike thought she didn't need to have a nice face, he'd do her anyway.

Then she stopped dancing for a instant and dipped on the pole opening her legs and oozing with sex, unveiled her face. Her eyes were a explosive green against her skin that was like a pearl and her painted red lips smooth and full this was the point in the dance where she would at every guy in the room. But instead her sparkling eyes flew over to Spike who stared right back at her . She smiled at him in a sensual manner before going back to her spinning and tossing on the pole.

Spike was caught for a moment in her eyes , but he blinked and went to the bathroom forgetting about the beautiful woman .

2 MINUTES LATER 

Spike was about to renter the room , right when the girl from the pole almost bumped into him. She just looked at him questioningly as if to say ,_' What the fuck do you want' _instead of being polite and saying excuse me Spike stood and gazed at her softly , his eyes almost sympathetic. Lin had probably given her a hard time during a lap dance.

Spike knew he had probably drunk out of his mind , he had been hitting the bottle pretty hard when he left. He entered and of course he was right , Lin was in alcohol induced sleep , and Vicious was finally done with Julia who wasn't in the room.

"We better get out of here."

Vicious' voice was hard as usual and cold as he took a drag on his cigarette. He watched Lin as Spike stood still in the doorway.

"I sent Julia to go get you."

"Thanks for caring."

Vicious smiled a empty smile , that was cold and restless. His shady eyes then scanned to the makeshift curtain / door. At that moment Julia entered and purposely rubbed her body hard against Spike's ass suggestively.

"Let's go ."

Spike nodded as Vicious stood and grabbed Julia almost violently around her waist and pulled her close , while Spike lifted a barely conscious Lin up and took an arm over his shoulder. Grabbing his leather jacket with his freed hand.

It was gonna be a long walk back to the apartment building were Lin and his young brother Shin shared, to Spike misfortune was almost 4 miles away from his apartment. He knew he would get stuck taking Lin home , because Vicious and Julia were far to interested in each other to give rat's ass about Lin. And in Winter on Saturn about 4 miles was a long way to go.

OKat party people that was it , now please please pleas please please review me !!8


	2. Hangovers and Hook ups

Yeah I am so happy I got so many reviews so here is the next chapter enjoy and review. **And if this chapter sucks , it because I t was sooo the hardest to write** , I mean yeah , I work with the characters all the time but this one their introduction to each other was so hard to write.

Spike grunted as he pulled Lin's arms hard over his shoulder. He cursed himself for not bringing his faithful Swordfish tonight. Shit like this was bound to happen , especially to him. The winds blew frigidly on his handsome face as he walked forward pressing on.

Even though he was freezing him cute little ass off , the thought of the dancer warmed him. She had a beauty that was almost regal in a way. How she swung around and teased with her body. She was unlike the others , a striptease , instead of the typical in your face nude dancers...

BAHHHH

"FUCK!! Come on Lin these are new fucking jeans!!!"

Lin blew chucks everywhere , throwing his head away from Spike as best he could but still spraying him with a little puck. Spike looked about ready to throw Lin down in the snow and leave him to get frostbite , but he troopered on.

Just another 2 and a half miles ... then I can go home and go to sleep and wake up with a freaking hangover and then I can go to training with Vicious ... oh goodie , what a fucking day...

Spike though to himself as he pulled Lin. Between Lin's breath and the puck left , the smell was enough to kill a rhino. Lin was giggling in passed out state. Probably thinking about some girl.

"Come on you bastard"

Spike was about to gag himself , when they finally reached Lin's apartment. He had built up a steady sweat after dragging him all that way , the frosty air nipped at his lungs as he deeply enhailed and buzzed his room number.

A grumpy voice came on.

"Hello .. what the fuck? Is this Lin ?"

_Poor kid , Shin had probably been sleeping , it wast almost 3 o clock in the morning_. Spike thought sourly , he could been asleep right now had it not been for Lin. Just his luck.

"No this is Spike , come get your brother so I can go to bed, and hurry up."

Spike strained his neck away from Lin , the smell was unbearable. Finally Shin came to the triple gated door a gun in hand , just in case. Spike handed Lin over to Shin gladly.

"Damn , Spike , what did he do?"

"What he always does."

"Get drunk and tries to get laid."

Spike nodded his head.

"See ya later ."

Shin nodded his head and went back inside with Lin.

Spike knew it would take him at least a hour to get home, between the snow and how tire he was. His alcohol intake was beginning to take it's toll , his head as starting to throb.

Spike came back across the strip , a good sing that he as nearly home. Instead taking the regular to his place , decided it would be better if he just took the rout that swung him through the alleys , away from all the hookers and drug dealers , he truly didn't feel that dealing with their bullshit.

Spike walking down the alley behind the club , when he heard yelling at first he ignored it thinking it was a couple of drunks but as he turned the corner he stopped and listened.

"You can't do that to the customers , Faye !!! They pay good money for a Lap Dance not a tease. Next time I 'll fired you."

"I f Iam such a bad fucking dancer then you go fuck them yourself , ass-"

The sickening sound of flesh smacking flesh hit Spike ears. He already knew the girl , had been struck.

"Get the fuck out of here you cocky little bicth , before I really fuck you up!!"

With the slamming of a heavy door Spike knew the pimp or whatever he was , had gone back inside.

"Fuck you!!!! Dickless bastard."

She mumbled before stroming out into the darkness of the night. Spike poked his head around the corner to see her go. She wore a heavy blue parka and blue jeans with high knee boots.

Spike kept walking which happened to be in same direction she was headed. The way she walked seemed like she glided along air. Her ponytail bounce as she walked and duffle bag she had over her shoulder clung to her waist line as her moved in the snow . Then she came to a dead stop , as if she sensed Spike was behind her.

"Hello? If this is Jim , I am going to kick your ass into a fucking dreamland."

She eyes searched hard through the snow too see who was behind , but she saw no one. Just was she was about to keep moving she saw Spike. She knew the face but couldn't place it with a clear memory.

Spike stopped when he saw her and cursed himself. What the fuck was he doing , following a hooker? Maybe he shouldn't have had so much to drink. She probably thought he was some pervert , taking the fantasy of easy to get woman too far. But he was like a deer in the headlights , he looked at her and didn't even know what to say to her , what could he say. Sorry , I was just following you because I live nearby ?

"What are you looking at ?"

Her voice was as crisp as the air around them. Spike blinked , he would have responded , had a old homeless not stepped out from beside a trash bin , a drunken shine in his eyes.

"Hey honey , you want some action."

He lunged at the girl missing her and turning around for around try , she looked at him as if he were the scum of the earth.

Do something Spike , you just can't watch this !! Attack him or something ... wait but she's not my girl to protect .. aww shit my head hurts. Ahh what the hell.

Spike in one elegant move jumped in front of her and delivered one smooth blow to the temple , knocking the man asleep.

Faye looked at him , confused whether to ask it what the hell he thought he was doing or say thank you and play nice.

"Sorry about him . Bye."

Spike knew it would be best to cut his loses now and just go home . Any chance he had was now royally fucked.

Crap...I knew I should have just taken the long way ? jezzz , I really do need some sleep. 

Faye , thought about this for a minute. Yeah , he probably been following her , he had at least redeemed himself by saving her some trouble , by kicking that hobo crapless and he was kinda hot.

"Hey !!"

Spike grimaced , if this lady was gonna curse him out , then just please make it quick.

"Hey , do you think you could walk me home . it's just a few miles away from here , beside I might run into some more creeps you know?"

Spike turned back and cocked his head a little. Wait ... wasn't she about to kick his ass ( or at least try.)He thought about it for a second. He was so tried , but she was a babe , his chance of getting a full night of rest was definitely gone so why the hell not.

"I don't know your name."

"It's Faye , Faye Valentine what about you?"

"Spike Spiegel."

"You know you look kinda familiar ."

They walked at steady pace the whole back , there was a soft silence between them. Normally anything anybody said to Spike went in one ear and out the other , but he was captured by her voice and he wanted to hear every word she spoke.

Finally after about 30 thirty minutes of walking they reached her place. It was near the harbor , the fog horn could be hear in absolute quiet. It could barely be called a apartment , the place was tiny. Just about the crappiest thing Spike had ever seen , but he knew damn well that stripper didn't make a lot of cash so it really wasn't even he fault.

"Well this is home."

They reached the entrance to the lobby and stopped walking. Over that thirty minutes a spark had been struck. Faye had had guys walk her home before , but Spike was so unique. She saw something in him , see couldn't put into word . He was fearless , that much she could tell , he had a inner beauty that was rare , she didn't know him that well but she could see it.

She wanted to see him again.

"Thanks for walking me home ."

"Anytime . Maybe I could walk you home again."

Spike grinned at her , and saw her eyes light up . She had a lot of depth too her , surprising considering her life style. But appearances are deceiving .

"But you could."

Faye reached out and grabbed his hand and wrote down her number with a random pen she pulled out. She gave him on last smile and turned and with inside.

**20 MINTUES LATER** .

Spike poured himself into bed finally . The thin flimsy sheets lightly covering his naked body. He was too tried to even get into his sleeping boxers , instead he just stripped down and found himself drifting into dreams of Faye.

WHEEWW !! that was by far the hardest thing I 've ever written , welll next chapter coming soon


	3. Someone like you

okay this is just a short little Chappie I threw in the story to give it some tenderness , you know. Well anyway. **FORGIVE THE BAD GRAMMAR PLEASE !!!**

Spike waited outside the diner , it had been less than 2 days since he meet Faye and he was thinking about her constantly.

This was their first date , a simple meal at a diner nothing special just something so they could get to know each other. His attire matched the mood of the date , causal , just some black jeans a navy blue top and his beloved leather jacket and of course his trademark boots. Right as Spike drifted off into deep thought about how captivatingly beautiful she was , he saw her.

She appeared as if by some spell , from around one of the corners and began striding over to Spike. Spike didn't know much about fashion but Faye looked stunning.

She wore a snug black sweater that had been severed at bottom of her breast , and a white camisole underneath that reach almost to her upper thigh on her jeans , that were neatly tucked into her black knee high boots ( pointed toe). Her hair was pulled back into a stylishly messy bun with lose strands of hair framing her face. She reached him within seconds , her quick walk came to halt about a foot from Spike.

"Hey. long time no see."

Spike smiled at her and turned for the door , she was almost a full hour late but he could care less.

"Sorry , I took so long , Mia got sick and I had to take her routine ."

"Doesn't matter it was crowded anyway."

Faye smiled back at him as he opened the diner door for her in perfect gentleman fashion.

Compared to outside the restraint was a sauna. The peasant heat filled the entire area.

Spike went to register for a table and then sat by Faye on the cheap waiting couches.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when was waitress called his name.

She lead them to a far corner both , that was tucked away from the heart of the place.

Spike settled himself into the booth and watched as Faye plopped down. A thought sprung into his head.

Shit . She's probably exhausted she just got off from work and I drag her here , smooth move Spike , real smooth.

Faye squirmed around for a minute then finally picked up the menu and looked,

"Grilled cheese and fries sounds good."

"I was thinking, Bell peppers and Beef."

"Can I take your order please."

The waitress had been standing there and neither had noticed. She was short and thin a red head with warm hazel eyes.

"Um , I 'll have the Bell peppers and beef please."

"And what about the you , ma' am ."

"Grilled cheese with cheddar and fries."

"Alright , it'll be out in a few."

She left , leaving Spike and Faye in a piercing silence.

"So , I know you know what I do for a living what about you."

"You don't wanna know."

"Really ? come one tell me."

"Your asking for it."

"I am I big girl , I can handle it."

Spike smiled and bowed his head , and all the glitter in his eyes disappear.

"I am in the mafia. Red Dragons . It wasn't my plan to become like this , it just happened . I saw my parents were murdered. I can remember everything , the crime tape around the house. The cops telling me everything so gonna be fine. I went crazy , they called an ambulance just to sedate me , took some time to sink in , you know ? My dad and I fought all the time but my mother was different she didn't deserve it. They sent me to a orphanage , until I was 18 and then they turned me lose. So I joined the Dragons , and for the past 6 years they've been the closest thing to family I've got. It could be the best and worst thing that was ever happened to me."

Faye propped her delicate head in one of her hands and gave Spike a sad smile. So he was a killer , so what , wasn't everyone in their own right. He seemed decent to her , she had meet mafia boys before. She knew she had gotten the quick and clean version of the story. If she every really got to know Spike , and she had a feeling she would , she wanted to know more about his past. He seemed to be in a lot of restrained pain.

"You were so young when you joined. But I can relate."

She stopped . And peered out the window , the snow was falling softly now and she could se across the street a father carrying his daughter on his back , they child was sleeping. Her small furry green parka almost totally encasing her face.

Spike held his head up interested now. She looked so beautiful. The shimmer in his eyes had returned.

"Tell me Faye."

She popped back into reality. The way he said her name in that deep, bed-room voice , sent a tingle down her back.

"Well , it's kinda ironic. My mother , she got knocked up with me,. She was a hooker , she said I was her greatest mistake. I vowed I'd never end up like that , old and bitter and hating the world for my mistakes.

But here I am making my living as a whore. Sometimes at night I try and convince myself that it's all gonna change that I' am gonna do something beautiful in the world , like be a doctor , help people heal the bad. But I know I won't able to do that."

Faye smiled another sad , lonesome smile. Then she turned back to Spike , seeing his face blank but his eyes mixed with a kind sympathy.

"Whatever Happens , happens."

Faye couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Is that like your motto or something."

Spike grinned at her , he was glad the moment was lightening up.

"Yeah , I guess you could call it that."

She reached across the table and gently grabbed his hand and took in hers and turned it over to look at his palm.

He had rough hands , hands that had known battle , hands that had known that known work and hands that seen life through lightness and dark. She that they were beautiful though and she ran her long crimson red nails over the long lines in his hand.

Spike watched her play with his palm and Faye watched him briefly before going back to tracing the lines.

"Well , I' ve got one to."

"And what might that be."

"Faire La Noce."

Just then the food arrived . Faye disentangled her fingers from Spikes , let her touch linger as she pulled her hand back. The waitress set down the sandwich and fries in front of Faye and the bell peppers and beef for Spike.

"Live it Up ?"

She nodded and picked up a fry.

"Because you never know when it could end."

They started to eat .

"Aren't you afraid."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you afraid . They own you right , what happened when it gets old , when he can't keep on ..."

Faye's voice dragged off , maybe she was asking to much to soon.

"Killing ? I don't know. I am not afraid of dying , I don't have anything to lose."

"Maybe you will."

Faye almost whispered it , but still loud enough for Spike to hear her.

TA – DA . what will happen next. .... Review and you'll get a update. KISSES AND HUGGS


	4. A walk in the Park

Okay yet another Chappie in this story , blah blah. The beginning shows a darker side to Spike....SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR. 8

Spike and Vicious ran hard across street leaving their tracks in the snow. Their guns close in hand. The Warriors had been excepting their raid , a leak form inside the Dragons. Spike dived behind a taxi while Vicious took cover behind a hot dog stand , it's owner in a blood pile of carcass. The Street was empty save 50 gang members from either side. Spike reloaded his 45. Colt Custom. And popped up over the car and took aim at a young blonde Warrior who was running towards him with a knife.

Bang .

The bullet hit the kid square in the eyes , his body flopped on the ground. But the knife flew in the air anyway , barely missing Spike's neck.

Vicious gazed at Spike form behind his post quickly before more bullets rained around them.

"Spike !!! Go get Lin and Brad , it's getting to big."

"Alright , you head back."

Vicious nodded in his agreement and squatted on his feet waiting for the perfect moment to run. But before he left he tossed Spike some clips , he knew he would need them.

Catching the magazines ,Spike tossed himself over the car and ran to the over side of the street again he needed to get Lin. Along the way shooting seven people . This was getting rougher than it was meant to be and the cops would be there soon anyway at this rate.

"Lin , Brad !! Come on time to bail !!!"

Lin nodded and finished snapping a young Warrior's neck. Spike raised his gun and hesitated to shot. Great , about five punks were headed his way , and he only had 3 bullets left .

"Come On Lin !!!"

But it was too late .

One brawny guy with a Mohawk pounced Spike , the others jumped Brad and Lin. All three of the men hit the ground with a painful thud.

Lin swung like a maniac not caring which one he was hitting just as long as he heard flesh hitting flesh. One boy had already rolled off Lin hold he's jaw.

It was obvious this cum sacs with new. If you can't take the pain ,don't even try and dish it out. Lin grabbed the other boy by the throat clutching on with all his strength. The boy hitting Lin in the face hard , trying to get him to loosen his grip but it only made he tighten it. With a sickening crack the boy was dead, his dead limp over Lin.

Brad had easily killed both his opposes and was running to aid Spike in killing the psycho that was beating him into the pavement. .

The boy with the Mohawk was kicking the ever-loving shit out of Spike. He was almost double Spike's weight and easy was taller than him by at least a foot. Even though Spike broke his nose easily with one punch the boy acted like the blow was just a touch with a feather. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and his dark gray eyes shone with the a insanity of a addict. This dude fought like he was on PCP. Considering the Warriors were known for using the drug in fights , he probably was.

Spike beat his face into a bloody mess that didn't seem to help. Mohawk only smiled and wailed on Spike's rib cage , breaking a least one. Then easily picked up Spike's light-weight form and tossed him into the brick wall. Spike sunk down into the snow , blood dripping from his nose. He reached for his gun , this dude was going to kill him , unless his trigger happy hand had something to say about it.

Brad leapt onto Mohawk's back and stabbed his finger into one eyes. The enormous man didn't even flinch he only slammed his back into the brick wall , and watched Brad slip to the ground before picking up his body and tossing it into a car like a Rag Doll.

This gave Spike just enough time to cock his gun and empty an entire magazine into Mohawk boy's skull. A fountain of blood poured out of head as he fell to the ground.

_**Back in Spike's Apartment. **_

Brrr-ring 

_Brrr-ring _

_Brrr-ring _

_Hi This is Spike Spiegel , ( yawn) I am probably drunk and hung over , or off doing something I shouldn't be. If this is the rent collector you can kiss my ass and I'll get the money later or if you wanna leave a nasty message save your breath, cause I'll kick your ass... Otherwise feel free to leave a message. _

_Beep. _

_Hey Spike , this is Faye. Hmmm.. I was wondering , I got Mia to take my shift tonight , you know I just needed some time off , but maybe you wanna meet in the park with me. If not I'll be there till nine, I like to watch the stars.. just thought you might want to join me. I'll be sitting on the bench near the café. _

_Bye , cowboy. _

_**Back to Spike. ( -)**_

Bodies were all over the street , from both sides, Dragon and Warrior alike. The cops were closing in now , the sirens could be heard from around the corners. The remaining few Mafioso left were scrambling for cover. The snow was red and brown in the streets , a fix of blood and dirt form where the many fights had taken place.

The cloudy sky was turning dark with a promise of trouble.

Spike , Lin and Brad had finally managed to get out of there. They we're running full speed all of them gasping for air , but Spike's breath the most labored, his chest burning with every exhale and inhale.

They were running a high risk , escaping through alleyways. There was many dead ends and tons of ways to run into cops. Lucky for the trio , they had parked their ships in a mall parking lot. That way , there would be far to many ships and zip crafts to identify just one. Not to forget, people leaving in a hurry from that area was no big deal.

Their pace slowed they reached their ships and broke apart. Lin headed for his car , Brad for his getaway ride and Spike to his Swordfish 2 .

Spike struggled to run to his ship his bones aches and he felt tried and heavy. Finally pulled himself in and started the engine , the mono racer roared to life and lifted into the air as he took off he flew low so he wouldn't bring attention to himself in the public area.

He had taken one hell of a beating . He could hear himself wheeze over the humming of his machine. His nose had stopped bleeding , he was feeling the after affects , he felt just slightly off balance , as if he could be knocked over with a feather.

Spike fought to hang on , his place as on the opposite end of end , the slummy end , as soon as he out of view of the public that posed a threat Spike picked up incredible speed , eager to get home and crash.

**Back at Spike's Crib. **

Spike slammed the door shut and staggered inside.

Wasn't much but it was home.

A airy set up , walk in through the door way, living room to the left , bedroom to the right , walk through the bedroom to get to a bathroom and walk straight through from the doorway and you'd find yourself in the kitchen.

As usual the apartment was cluttered and smelled like whiskey and cigarettes. Spike walked through the arc that lead to his bedroom and crashed on his bed. The covers were thrown all over the place and the window above the bed let unwanted light in.

"Damnit."

He softly touched his rib cage , something was definitely broken , and his head throbbed from all the constantly loud noise . He tried to nap but with no avail.

Spike groaned before getting up. The sun was setting and the blinding light shocked his eyes . He walked back over to his couch that sat in front of a old crappy T.V. and checked his messages , there was only one.

It was Faye's .

Spike smiled to himself ,as he flopped down on the couch. He had butterflies in his stomach , questions raced through his. He was almost 26 and he was nervous about a date

What should he wear , should he bring her flowers. This was crazy , he was nervous over a girl he had barely known for a week . It was almost eight .Spike thought eagerly as he limped over to the bath room to take his shower.

Spike scrubbed his bush-like hair in a soapy mess then bowed his head under the lukewarm water to rinse , for the third time.

A flush of red water went down the shower drain , when he had blown Mohawk boy away , his blood spattered all over the place , including Spike's hair .

His wild green locks , slipped on his back as the water forced them down. Spike, now satisfied with his hair then turned to his body.

The toned muscle of his stomach was badly bruised and he had a few cuts and bruises here and there , but by far the most notable was the huge bruise on his rib cage. Spike grabbed the bar of soap and went to work , cleaning himself to perfection of his date.

After thirty minutes of thorough cleaning Spike hurried out of the shower , knowing he would he late if he delayed any longer.

Throwing on same jeans a Ramones t-shirt Spike hurried out the door. The park was a decent distance away from his home so He climbed aboard the Swordfish 2 and sailed off in the night.

_**At the park. **_

The stars shone brightly over them , Faye was right it was quite that sight to behold.

Faye had linked her arm with Spike's as they strolled around the park , they weren't going anywhere or doing anything , just enjoying each others company. Faye's head rested on Spike's shoulder and Spike every now and then would looked down upon her and smile. She looked beautiful , in a blue sweater and black jeans , her hair hanging loosely.

"Spike."

"Ya."

"Can I tell you something."

They stopped walking and faced each other . Spike noticed how the gentle moonlight eliminated her emerald eyes.

"Sure."

" I heard this story when I was little about a young boy. He loved to watch the stars every night and name them and count them. One day he saw a shooting star strike out across the sky and he decided to chase it. For years he remained youthful and kept chasing after the shooting star , but he could never catch it. So morning he got tired and took a break from chasing the star , when he looked up the star was gone and then he looked at himself and he wasn't a youthful any more. The boy wasted his life chasing after goal he couldn't get too."

Spike gave her a confused look.

"I know it's strange , because we only meet a few weeks ago. But I used to have that dream also every night and I feared that would become me. But ever since you walked me home that night, I haven't had the dream. I think it means something , but I don't know what. But I do know that when I am with you I feel safe."

She smiled at him. Oh , that smile.

Spike felt his heart melt , he wanted her , and all his instincts told him so .

_Kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her kiss her. _

Spike wrapped his arms gently around her waist and brushed his lips softly against hers. His eyes closed her nuzzled her nose with his own and kissed her lightly , waiting for her reaction.

Faye kissed him back, letting her arms slip under his and around his rib cage. His hair brushing her forehead as they drew closer. Then she opened her mouth for him. His tongue slipped inside , soft and tender.

She felt her heart pumped hard in her chest. She pressed her body against Spike's , she was almost sure he could hear her heart thudding. His kiss was amazing. Faye was barely breathing. His tongue teased her own , pressing in all the places. Faye placed one of her hands on the base of Spike's head massaging his scalp.

Finally withdrawing They gazed at each other , obviously impress by each others skills. Their hands still linked.

"Whoa.."

Spike inhaled a deep breath and then regretted it , his rib had just begun to stop throbbing , but now the pain returned stronger than ever. Faye saw his face go from thrilled to pained. Spike leaned forward slightly and clutched his side his vision was swirling.

"What's wrong?!"

Faye stepped to his side to help support him .

"Damnit , it's my rib cage. The raid on the Warriors was today , some jackass got me."

His voice was a low growl , as if he hated the thought of seeming weak in front of Faye. A frown crept upon her flawless face , Spike came out here tonight even though he was wounded. In some ways it was sweet it other ways it was dumb.

"Spike if your hurt you shouldn't be here."

Spike grimaced his stood up straight and tried to look strong , btu in the end he only winded himself more so.

"I am fine."

Faye didn't believe him she couldn't.

"Can I see?"

Her voice was endearing and soft. Spike fought with himself for an instant and then gave in., lifting up his shirt in a slow pained manner.

Faye gasped almost inaudibly as she stared and circumspect touched the hot fleshy skin.

Poor Spike was black and blue all over his abdomen , cut and bruised all over his gorgeous body. The lean muscles of his stomach were red and even some veins could be seen from where Spike had taken hits. It was a wonder he wasn't passed out. His rib cage made Faye queasy to look at. It was black almost entirely.

"Oh my god.."

Faye stood up as Spike pulled his back down , his eyes closed in concentration.

"Spike , we should go to a hospital , it looks bad."

"Really I am fine."

He was still trying to protest , fine then , maybe if she couldn't get him to go a hospital she could get him to come home with her .

"Spike your not , then will you at least let me take you back to me place , it's got medical supplies."

She saw the unsure expression his eyes from the moment she had finished the sentence.

"Please Spike.."

"Fine."

okay sorry about the scenery changes back this is the last one.

_**Faye's home.**_

She was asleep on the beside the couch , her head resting against his. Legs underneath her and one arm on her lap the other entangled with a mat of green hair.

Spike had been exhausted when they reached Faye's place , he had barely made it into the tiny apartment , before collapsing on her couch.

Faye had cleaned him up and wrapped his ribs cage with about four rolls of gauze. She had even sung to him. Surprising she was thrilled Spike was at her place , it was kind of exciting and mysterious. Her nursing a syndicate boy back to health , all the while falling in love with him.

She had fallen asleep at about eleven thirty. She was just stroking his hair speaking softly to him in his sleep. He was so handsome when he slept , he looked like a little boy. He was on his belly with his face turned sideways his lips slightly parted when he inhaled.

Slow rhythmic breaths.

Faye had been lulled to sleep by them , it was nice having company.

Spike blinked his yes open. He was in a new place , it wasn't his room . There was purple hair in his face.

Nope , it sure as hell wasn't his room , it was far to neat to be his room. Then he noticed it wasn't a bedroom at all it was a living room. Spike lifted his head pulled it felt heavier than normal. His was on a couch , and his head felt so heavy because someone's arm was on it.

Then he saw Faye and smiled. He must have fallen asleep. Spike looked at her , the hair was hers , the arm was also hers. Her head had been resting also. Spike softly untangled her fingers and laid her hand down on the couch. Spike lifted up and sat up straight placing the blanket that was on him to the side. His shirt was on top of the TV and his ribs was bandaged as were his many cuts and bruises. Spike , in a cat-like way got up and pulled his shirt over his head .

What time was it. Spike's question was answered by a ticking and he looked and saw a cat faced clock on the wall.

2: 30 am

Spike groaned , by the time he got home it would be time to meet up for training. Spike walked over to Faye and crouched down.

_She' s like a angel , she had cared for me_

No one had ever truly cared for Spike like that in his entire life. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Faye stirred a like as Spike lifted her onto the couch and replaced the blanket on Faye's body.

"Spike ? . where are you going."

She asked sleepily. Spike grinned , it was true , girl were their cutest when they were freshly awoken from sleep.

"I have to go home ."

He spoke to her in a soft loving voice , like a nanny would to a child.

"No stay with me."

Faye reached out and cupped Spike's face. Her tired eyes staring deeply into his. Spike wanted to stay , more than Faye could know , but he had to go.

"I can't , I swear I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay."

Faye closed her eyes and went back to sleep , she didn't have the energy to fight with him at the moment.

Spike smiled on last time before kissing her and leaving. He thought quietly as he made his way out of the building.

_Goodnight Sleeping Beauty. _

Holy CraP that was a long chapter , enjoy it because I going on my school trip for the next week , SO REVIEW SO I CAN BE HAPPY WHEN I COME BACK


	5. Take me to the stars

OMG THANK ALL YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS MUCH LOVE TO ALLL ENJOY AND KEEP REVIEWING and this chopater gets like more sexual and not so "cutish" you dig ? kis kis enjoy

Faye walked into the coffee house it nearing 4 o clock and she still hadn't eaten breakfast. The welcoming smell of waffles and coffee invaded Faye's nostrils pleasantly as she strode up to bar to take a seat. All the men in the room of course turned their heads to take a good look at Faye in her straight leg blue jeans , Classic Converse shoes , tight white top with her breast stretching the fabric tight across her chest and her leather jacket to shield her from the cold of the harsh planet. Her hair was pulled back into a bun , making her face look clear and beautiful.

But Faye didn't even noticed all the admiring eyes upon her , last night had been so simply sweet with Spike , she had been able to care for him and in true heartthrob style he had left while she slept.

Faye grinned to herself as she looked over the menu. The Breakfast Omelet Special looked good , eggs , bacon, cheese, peppers , and ham all in one. Faye set the menu down and gazed around her , there was a blonde sitting next to her, stirring her cup of coffee and nibbling at a pastry .

Faye turned around and looked outside , the clouds where heavy and hung low.

"Looks like rain doesn't it ?"

Faye revolved back around on the stool to look at who had spoke to her , it was the blonde. She had stormy gray eyes and was looking directly in Faye's green lively irises.

"Yeah it does."

"I am Julia."

The blonde stuck her hand out for a shake. Faye saw a sneakiness in her eyes that was almost unsettling. But she took the hand shake none the less. Julia's smile was nice but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Julia was a different kind of gorgeous than Faye , her beauty was more dangerous , her eyes seemed to hold secrets. Julia held a cigarette in the hand she wasn't shaking with , her pose made her seem powerful and fearless. She wore a black parka , blue camisole , black jeans and knee high boots.

"I am Faye."

"That's a nice name."

"It's very common."

"So is Julia ."

Then there was a silence between them as they studied each other. Then a waitress came for Faye.

"Hi , what can I get you Ms."

Faye broke with stare with Julia and picked up the menu again just to get the name of her meal order.

"The Breakfast Omelet Special ."

"It'll be right out Ms . would you like a drink while you wait."

"No , just milk with my meal please."

Faye smiled at the waitress , before turning back to Julia who had been watching her closely.

"You know Julia you seem kinda familiar."

Julia smiled , and took another drag from her cigarette. To her this was getting interesting , because she knew exactly who Faye was , but Faye had no idea who she was.

"I might be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A week or two ago at the club , I was there with your boy to."

"That was you ?"

Faye was starting to get a little pissy , who the hell did this bicth think she was , God ? What the fuck was with her telling her all about what happened days ago.

"Yeah , Sorry about my friends getting a little rough with you while you were giving a lap dance , sorry I couldn't help you out , I was a little drunk."

Faye knew she was teasing her now , that was a hidden laughter in her voice that told her so.

"Or maybe you were to busy sucking your boyfriend's dick , when I got in there you seemed a little busy."

All the smile in Julia's eyes died , she was gonna flip the bicth switch ,

"You should be careful."

Faye cocked an eyebrow , this bicth was starting to really annoyed her.

"What ?"

"With Spike , your new boy toy , I happened to see you two in the park."

"And what about it ."

There a venom in Faye's voice. Julia stubbed out her cigarette and pushed the final smoke breath out though her noise .

"Well sweetheart hate to break it to ya , but Spike is a dangerous kind of guy , he gets mixed up in a lot of shit . He's got , oh lets call it a _ bad habit_."

Julia flared her eyes , she was obviously trying to scare Faye.

"Spike likes having fun with girls and that's _all_ he likes to do with them, I made the mistake of thinking he wanted me once."

Faye smirked at her she was seeing straight through this little face Julia was putting on.

"Well you know what they said _,sweetheart_ if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen , maybe _a girl like **you **_ just couldn't handle Spike."

Faye snorted at Julia then decided that no longer was she hungry, Faye lifted herself off the seat and strutted out the door.

Julia.

The name rang in her mind , _What a bicth _, Faye thoughts grew even more anger as she headed back home. She had a load of free time before work from nine to twelve thirty , it was only four thirty.

_**At Faye's apartment **_

Faye crashed on her bed , maybe she could nap before heading into work. She hated when she couldn't think of anything to do. Going to a movie was out of the question because it took to much time , she couldn't go shopping because she barely had enough rent money , and she bad as she wanted to see Spike , she knew he was probably busy .

"This sucks , I 'll just take a bath and nap."

Faye bounced off her bed and walked over to her bathroom , lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside Faye went inside to turn on the water. Faye pulled the hair pins from her head so that her tress fell freely on her shoulders.

Listening to the water run away calmed Faye down and relaxed her as she free her legs from the jeans she had been wearing and finally discarded her bra and thong to a corner in the bathroom before slipping into the hot inviting water.

Relaxing her head on the back of the bath , Faye let herself soak , before picking up some soap and scrubbing her already clean body.

A HOUR LATER 

Faye lay sleeping curl in her in bed . The sheets covering her body , she was wearing her underwear and a tank top. The clock that sat on the dresser next to Faye's king size bed read 5: 35 pm , she still had three more hours until she had to drag herself to work.

Then the phone rang .

Br-ring 

**Br-ring **

**Br-ring **

Faye stirred in her dreams and still half asleep reached out to the phone to send the call to message , she hating talking to people when she was half dead.

Hi you've reached Faye Valentine ! Please leave a message after the beep and I'll try and get back to you , Have a Kick Ass day !!

**Beep. **

Faye mentally noted to herself that she had to change that , she sounds soo freaking chirper, then a familiar voice came on.

"Yo , it's Spike . I told you I'd call ! Well , any since I fucked up last night ... you know me collapsing ... but I was ."

"Hello ? Spike."

Faye had found the energy in herself to speak with him , beside when she heard his voice all the tiredness of her body left.

"Faye ? I thought you weren't there."

"No yawn I was just sleeping ."

On the other end of the phone Spike was about to kick himself , great he had woken her up from sleeping.

"Oh Sorry.."

"Don't be , I wanted you to call."

Her voice was silky smooth on the phone , it sent a tingle down Spike's spine.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the harbor tonight ."

"For what ?"

"It's a surprise."

Faye's heart leapt at the thought of meeting Spike , but she knew she had work.

"I have work from nine to twelve thirty , but I want to go , want time were you thinking."

Faye closed her eyes and gripped the phone a little bit tighter , preparing herself for Spike to tell her that he couldn't meet her at all then.

"Perfect , I can meet at one , if your not too tired or anything."

There was a slight tease in his voice as if he were daring her. A huge grin broke out of Faye's face.

"Not a chance , I'll see you then."

"I be seeing you."

"Adios Cowboy."

"Adios Cowgirl."

Faye hung up the phone and rolled around in her bed not a while , the excitement of meeting Spike keeping her awake.

_**Later that Night at 12: 56 pm. **_

Faye trotted along the harbor searching for Spike , looking for his gorgeous face. She had gotten out of the trip Club earlier than she thought she would have.

The harbor smelled like fish and salt water. Faye walked around the bins and buckets of fish , the sound of the waves crashing on the sand relaxing almost sensual.

Then she saw the ship , a gorgeous Swordfish 2 . Faye didn't know much about zip crafts but she knew that a ship like this was hard to come back , they were prime racers and one would be hard pressed to find a faster ship than Swordfish. It the ship was massive compared to the it's sister model , which Faye remembered seeing in a magazine somewhere.

"You like the ride ?"

Faye looked around her and sure enough there Spike was sitting on one of the wings of the ship looking down at Faye, a cigarette between his lips and a smile spread across his face.

"It's decent ."

Of course , Faye was joking she had never seen such a impressive ship in her entire life. She walked closer to Spike as he jumped down and leaned on down of the legs of the ship. With smirk Faye kissed him on the cheeks and stood back waiting for what he had to say.

Spike looked at her , a black low cut halter and flared jeans and she had a yellow hair hold back her hair.

"Well you ready ?"

"Ready for WHAT?"

"A night of star gazing."

Faye grinned at him , that was the surprise.

"Well then , yes I am ready."

"Perfect."

Spike grinned and stretched out his hand for hers as he pulled himself up onto one of the wings. Faye welcomed the gesture as she allow Spike to lift her up as well onto the wing of the ship.

"Sorry , about the cockpit , it's a little small."

Faye looked at Spike then at the cockpit , she would have absolutely no problem sharing a small space with Spike.

"It's not a problem."

Spike smiled at Faye was he slipped into the drivers chair and helped Faye inside as well, she nudged herself onto Spike's lap horizontally so that he was almost cradling she.

Even though they were both smashed against each other , Spike have had had it no other way.

"Here we go."

Spike started the zip craft . The engine roared to life. The damned thing had so much power it almost shook.

"Did I tell you that I haven't been up , to the sky , in about five years."

Spike grinned at her , he heard the quiver in her voice.

"Looks like the streak is about to be over."

With that Spike hit the gas and the Swordfish ripped into the sky off the harbor. Faye tensed up in Spike's arms as the craft rose higher and higher into the at a perfect 90 degree angle. As afraid as Faye was she didn't want him to stop , the speed was like a drug.

As they got higher , the ship also went faster , Faye was now first-hand experiencing the power and speed of Swordfish 2 , the stars raced by them as they flew into Space and out of the planet's atmosphere.

Finally after more zooming into space Spike's slowed the craft to a halt .

"Faye , look."

Faye obeyed , lifting her head from behind Spike's shoulder. And she saw the stars , all the beautiful , glistening stars. They were countless in number , from the park they look a hell of a lot different. They were brilliant in color or perhaps it was the darkness of space they made then glow even brighter than before.

"It's beautiful."

Spike looked at her , watching her watch the stars , with eyes were wide and full of awe. She it looked wonderful .

"Yeah , it is isn't it."

Faye closed he eyes and smiled turning back to Spike .

"You think so ?"

"I know so."

Faye cupped his cheek , he was so special , a true one of a kind..

" Ready for what's next ?"

Faye cocked her head and raised her eyebrows , her hair fell into her face slightly , making her look all the more angelic.

"What do you means what's next ?"

"You didn't think I brought you the way up here for Star gazing did you ?"

Faye gave a nervous smile in return , what could he possibly have up his sleeve now.

But before Faye could answer the zip craft had taken off , making Faye scream and clutch onto Spike.

Spike tore through space performing barrel rolls and suicide dives , just to get a jolt out of Faye. The ship was traveling so fast Faye could barely tell if they were flying or falling. Then just as Spike slowed down , giving Faye the illusion that the ride was over he picked speed all over again with dazing quickness and aimed his ship straight down performing a mind blowing spiral.

By the end of the ride Faye knuckles were white from where he had clung onto Spike's blue uniform.

"Whadda you think ?"

Faye lifted her head onto Spike chest .

"I don't think I am ever gonna fly again."

Spike grinned at her , that sweet innocent grin that made her heart melt. Faye lifted her body up close to him and closed the small space between their lips.

Faye melted into Spike's kiss , his tongue warm against hers and his lips soft . Faye rapped her arms around him trying to be as close to him as possible.

In return Spike Wrapped his arms around Faye's slim waist line . Her mouth was opened for him and only him as he slipping his tongue inside, hers waiting for his.

Spike felt Faye's hands reach up into his hair and begin massaging his scalp , stimulating Spike's growing urge for her lips on his. Their mouths danced and Faye and Spike sat in the Swordfish 2 hidden amongst the stars.

Back at Spike's Crib 

Spike sat wide awake on the edge of his bed , it was almost four o'clock in the morning and he still wasn't asleep , he was too busy thinking about Faye's and hey night he had had with her.

He had close to having sex with her , but no cigar. Something had held him back , told him the timing wasn't right. He couldn't possibly think with Faye's face etched in his mind , so he decided to chain smoke , but with every exhale of smoke Spike took , he seemed to see Faye's face in the cloud of gray air.

Okay that was chapter four and this was one long ass chapter. Anyway , more chapters comings , BACK PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !!!! Thanks KISSSESSS


	6. Death in serenity , an angel wacthing ov...

okay now your plot begins children , keep reviewing and I keep writing well I don't think I could stop anyway , it's like an addiction , but any way REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER !!!

The old red Nissan Titan sat in on a random street in Saturn. Spike sat puffing a cigarette quietly in the front passenger seat , while Vicious sat behind the wheel thinking about something , Spike didn't ask. The two men sat together as comrades , out on patrol.

"I don't think their out tonight ."

Spike murmured as he threw his eighth cigarette outside onto the developing pile that was forming on the street snow. The Warriors normally were out drunk or partying but tonight they were quiet , yet Spike and Vicious were still waiting for action.

"We still wait Spike."

"Fine."

That was the eighth time Vicious had answered he statement , that was really a question for , ' can we go home now'. Spike lit up another bud , every time the cigarette was gone he would ask and the reply was always the same laconic answer.

"Spike?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of Julia ?"

Spike's stomach did a flip , had Vicious found out about his romp with Julia. The ember of the cigarette glowed alive as Spike inhaled , hold the breathe for a moment before releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"What does that mean."

Vicious cut his eyes towards Spike , not moving his head. Those stone cold eyes.

"What do you think of her , any impressions you've gotten I should know about."

Spike drew in another breathe , maintaining his cool aura.

"She's pussy and legs , what can I say , what do you want me to say ?"

Vicious almost smiled , he had described Julia , in a nutshell , a pussy and legs.

"Would you 'fuck' her ?"

Something in Vicious' voice , the way he had said ' fuck' made Spike uneasy. It reminded him or the way he would speak to a victim , before delivering the final blow.

Spike stared out of the windshield and into the snow , as if looking for the answer to his question. There he found the answer , a Warrior had stumbled out onto the street from an alleyway. His choppy black hair hung in his face covering his handsome hazel eyes , that were currently glazed over , due to his drunkenness.

It was obvious he was a Warrior because of the patch on his jackets that clearly said "Warriors"

"Spike."

Vicious' had been distracted also by the Warrior to keep grilling Spike. Both Dragon members knew now what they had to do.

The warrior as carrying a bottle Hennessy close to his side , as though it were precious and he wouldn't dare drop it.

Spike and Vicious crept out of the car and towards the kid , he was unsuspecting as he staggered along , talking incoherently and slurring his word. Both men were sure he was fresh out of a party , and completely drunk out of his mind.

Final the kid stopped taking a look up into the star and giggling about something , he staggered backwards and into Spike.

The boy turned on his heel unstablely about to apologize.

"Sorry bro.."

As soon he saw Spike's face , his already pale skin turn albino , a fear ran through his stomach all the way into his eyes , taking away the glaze look. Suddenly sober the boy turned to run back was caught by his hair by Spike's strong hand.

"It's all good 'bro' we just wanna talk."

Vicious stood readily behind Spike . This was he favorite part of the job , the death. Spike would rarely kill, he left that to Vicious , whom would always drag the fatality out slowly as possible.

Spike slammed the kid against a brick wall , causing he to emit a yelp from his red lips.

The young Warrior shook , this was Fucking _Spike and Vicious of 'The Red Dragons' _. He knew that his death was only time away .

"Pleas don't kill me ... ."

"SHUT UP !"

Spike easily back handed the boy , sending him into a submissive and tearful silence. The kid was shaking now , Spike was just waiting for he to pee on himself , this kid was scared fuck-less.

"We wanna know about your clan , what are you planning against us."

The Snow was beginning to fall again , the easy snow , so peaceful as it hit the ground settling in a frosty sleep. Vicious looked around , death in serenity were the only words that came to mind when he thought of the scene before him.

The minutes passed as Spike roughly interrogated the kid , slapping him every now and then or punching him.

"I don't know anything else !!! I SWEAR !!! OH GOOD ... HELP MEE!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !!!"

A knee flew into the kid's stomached making a small line of blood trail from his mouth. Spike held the boy up as he attempted to double over , he was gasping for breath.

Roughly , Spike dug into the boy's coat pocket , pulling out his wallet.

"So your name is Luke huh ? And look-e here your got a mother and sister , that are here , living on Saturn..."

Spike threw the wallet to the snow and pulled out a picture of a comely looking young girl , her jet black hair that was long and silkily accenting her dangerously blue eyes well. Vicious stepped in , as Spike pushed the pictures close to Luke' face.

"Maybe we could pay them a visit , Spike."

"That would be nice wouldn't it Vicious."

A evil smile crept upon Spike's face as he stepped back letting Vicious work his magic.

In some ways , he left sorry for the kid , he knew the he was going to die. And of course it wouldn't be quick or pretty , knowing Vicious it would be long and painful.

WITH FAYE ( italic's her POV) this is like an hour later. 

Come on Faye , just pick up the godamn phone , it's not that hard. Just pick it up and call him , it's not that hard. Just call and talk to him , it not a big fucking dealing.

Faye looked at the phone. Calling Spike , shouldn't have been hard , but Faye was nervous , the thought crippled her.

Dragging herself off the couch in her apartment Faye snatched up the phone and quickly dialed the number , afraid if she wasted any time she would hang up.

Oh my god , why isn't he picking up . Is he hurt or maybe he's at a party. Where the fuck is he!!

Faye rubbed her temple was there was no answer from the phone. Finally she just hung up and stepped away from the phone and began pacing.

_He isn't home , maybe he's out doing some mafia shit or whatever. _

_What if he's hurt , or worst ... _

_NO ! don't think that , his fine. _

_He'll call , I know he will , God ! What the hell is my problem I am stressing over a guy !!! _

_But he's special ... so so special. _

Back to Spike-o 

His eleventh cigarette was almost out. Vicious always took forever killing people.

Come on Vicious , I 've got better things to do than freeze my ass off and wait for you. I could be getting laid right now ...I could be with Faye right now.

"Vicious , come on , he dead already !!"

Luke was on the ground in a lifeless pile , Vicious standing over him a smoking gun in hand. Blood was smeared all over his face and was beginning to taint the pure snow.

"Come on ! It's late ."

Spike threw down his bud and started walking towards the car , Vicious following him after delivering one more bullet to Luke's brain.

Okay I know it was short , but in the next chapter Spike and Faye finally hook up!! It might take a while for me to get the next chapter up because I am on inter probation because I got a low grade in Science , but I 'LL TRY review !! reviews make chapters come faster !!!


	7. Some like it hot

Okay-do key , here is the 7th Chappie I hope yall enjoy and PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW. By the way there's like graphic sex in these chapter I could call it LEMON , but I don't feel like it , and my beta reader is kinda slow so the choater will show up again , but revised if needed.. but anyway

**Warrior Headquarters **

"They killed Luke."

"We know this."

"Then why are we not striking back."

"In time."

"Lady Riana , time is not of ours to spend !!"

A tall man dressed in all black stood before his mistress , who was a woman. And quite a beautiful one at that. Her long fiery red hair hung over her shoulders almost reaching her nipples. Her icy blue eyes pierced through any and all glazes.

"Calm yourself , Jona The Warriors are strong , we will attack the Dragons . Their pin pricks to us will return to them as pen pricks. We cannot upraise against them the time is not right."

She rose from her leather chair her black ballroom dress ruffling as she moved. Her painted black lips formed a malice smile as she walked over to the man.

The large board room was dark and seductive , a place of both power and destruction.

"In good time , my love . Since they have killed your beloved cousin we will kill three loved ones of the highest members."

Joan , grinned back at her , Riana pressed her body against his own. His own long dark tresses falling into his eyes as they lips met in a passionate kiss, then broke apart.

"Spike , Vicious, and Lin of the Dragon Clan , they are the most proud and ruthless of them all , we will kill them."

"No , we kill those they love ..."

Joan smiled grabbing Riana and locking her lips into a kiss.

_**At a abandoned train station. **_

Spike floated through the crowd , with Faye at his side , a protective arm around her waist. They were at one of the infamous Red Dragon parties , well known for being the most outrageous and obscene. The crowd roared as heavy metal played around them.

"Spike !!"

A man's voice call to Spike from his side. It was Lin , he wrestled his way through the crowd to get to Spike.

"Lin !"

"Hey , we're over here."

Spike looked at Faye to check on her , to his surprise her looked completely at ease , in mist of chaos. Spike smiled , that heavenly smile , it was no surprised working as a dancer Faye was probably around this crap all the time anyway , for her this was no biggie.

After five minutes of dragged themselves through the crowd , Lin , Faye and Spike had reach the bar where Vicious , Julia , and Shin were sitting. Vicious had a dangerous look in his eyes , as Julia grinned at Spike as he approached , but when she saw Faye the smile disappeared.

"Yo."

At as the only word Spike offered to the group until Vicious spoke.

"Hello Spike ."

Spike twitched an eyebrow , letting Vicious know he had taken the comment. Between the two men there were no more words exchanged

"Damn I gotta piss like a racehorse."

Spike yawned and started to walk off , but then he turned to look at Faye. She look gorgeous , wearing a black skirt and silk back less halter top. She smiled at him reassuring him she would be fine .

Spike left , disappearing through the crowd , leaving Faye with Vicious and Julia.

"So are you Spike's woman ?"

Vicious' voice was colder than the hard liquor he was drinking. He ran his eyes hungrily over her , examining her long legs and her curvy breast.

Faye could him her anger raising , this dude probably thought she was just a easy piece of ass for a party favor. Nope , Faye's ass was reserved , for one lucky party guest.

"Yeah , I am . Are you Spike's boy ?"

Faye shot back at him. She could felt his icy eyes crawling over her skin , stealing her flesh of all warmth.

"I am ."

Faye nodded , it was time to leave , this man was getting a little to shady for Faye. She turned on her heel and strutted off , eyes focused on the bar , that was probably a news stand when the train station was in usage.

**Spike POV. **

88888888888888

Damnit , I leave her alone with Vicious and Julia for minute and she's already gone. Great just fucking great.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. _

_It could be too much for her to handle , it was for the other girls. _

_But Faye seems different_

_Stronger , better. _

_Hell .. who knows , but I do know that she's my girlfriend and every piss drunk fucker here knows it. _

888888888888888

Faye downed her second shot. She could tell , it was gonna be a long night. The bicth from the diner was by the shady looking dude. Faye pondered , should she get pissy with Spike for it or should she cope.

Being the drama queen Faye was she decided when she saw Spike again she would bicth about it.

Low and behold , there Spike was at her side leaning beside her barstool , looking hot , in his jeans and blue t-shirt with some band on it.

"I dig your friends , so energetic."

Faye frowned into her glass as she began sipping on her White Russian. Spike gave her a wryly smile. Obviously she had tried to make nice with Julia and Vicious. Spike leaned beside her on the bar , looking , at her bored yet flustered face.

"Yeah , their pretty deep huh ?"

"As a fucking ocean."

Faye briefly stared back at Spike then at back to her White Russian , the bartender , must have been high or something , because the drink tasted like shit.

Faye was about to swallow another sip when the glass disappeared from her hand and appeared in Spike's.

In one easy motion Spike threw back his head and down the entire drink , only leaving the ice.

A smile crept it's way on Faye's face despite her slight anger about Spike's friends or so-called comrades.

"A little early for deep-throat , isn't Spike , it only midnight. You get drunk at the end ?"

Spike grinned . Before leaning in towards Faye's face , as though he were about to share some deep dark secret.

"It's never to early for deep throat."

Faye looked into those captivating eyes. They were mysterious and dangerous , like a fire , Spike eyes were a maze , that could just get lost in , every time she looked at them , so beautiful.

"Really ?"

"Yeah."

Spike leaned in closer , closing his eyes and letting his lips brush over Faye's. She look at him tease her with his lips for a instant , before allow herself to be swept away. She brushed back , her lips soft and waiting against Spikes'. Faye felt Spike's tongue come inside of her mouth , playing with her own. The kiss was soft and relaxed , in spite of the heavy and loud party raging around them. Spike and Faye were caught in their own world that consisted only of them.

Finally breaking apart Faye smiled and enhailed a breathe ,her eyes still closed , and looked at Spike.

"You wanna dance , or what."

Faye grinned as Spike hand found their way into her hips , swaying her on the barstool playfully.

"What the hell , lets go."

Faye bounce easily bounce off , allowing Spike to lead her onto the make-shift dance floor. The music engulf them as they began to move to the rhythm and grind each others body.

"Look at them , jezzz This chick has got Spike , he hasn't looked at anyone but her."

Lin mused from beside Vicious , if was true and clearly visible. Spike hadn't teased or even flirted with any other girls but the one he had come with.

"Maybe he's playing her."

Julia sighed as she look at Spike and Faye. In a way she was envious , Vicious never dance with her that way , simply wanting to have fun and be near her. With Vicious everything was rough and hard , always lead to painful sex. Julia rested her blonde head on Vicious' shoulder , looking at Spike and Faye through holes in the crowd. They seemed lose themselves in each other.

"No if Spike was playing her , he would be done by now , it been almost a month , right ?"

Vicious nodded in agreement , Spike could have gone through five chicks in the time he was spending on this one.

"He could be in love."

Julia's interjection caused Vicious to turn his head sharply towards her hers , he couldn't see her eyes but he could see exactly what she was staring at. Although her words made him angry for some reason , he couldn't help but think maybe she was right , Spike was in Love. But if he was, great for him but he could become a liability to the Red Dragons.

Lin laughed breaking Vicious' train of thought.

"Spike ? In love , that's like saying hell is gonna freeze over."

Julia shrugged and lifted her head off of Vicious and leaned back on the couch they were all sitting on.

"Lets go ."

"Go where ?"

Julia felt her self being pulled away for her seat.

"Dance."

88888888888888

"Alright Sean , Scott , and Eric you guys take the dance floor . Cody , Will , Chris and Jake you guys come with me . Everybody else , surround the building , ghost any one who tries to come out."

The SWAT team all nodded and then broke , ready to bust the Dragons.

They broke from their meeting place , moving in their different directions to take on the everyone in sight.

Jake , Cody , Will and Chris all move swiftly inside , yet to be noticed. The music covered their heavy , loud footsteps trekking throughout the building. As soon as all the men were at their points David , their leader , stepped out.

"**Everybody FREEZE!!!!!!**."

The Music screeched to a halt as there was a hiatus , was everyone in the station stopped , there the first shrill scream was un leashed. Spike stood for a instant still holding Faye , then he blink , and his warm eyes turned hard.

Faye looked up at him and saw the reaction , before she could speak the crowd as stampede around them , carrying her away in the flow.

"Faye !"

Spike yelled as she was swept away in the running mass. His thoughts became erratic , panic rising. He needed his gun , without his gun there wasn't shit he could do for Faye. Then a voice came ringing through.

"SPIKE !"

Out of the corner of his eyes , Spike could se Vicious running towards him , it was then Spike realized he standing still looking after Faye. Vicious grabbed his arm roughly pulling him in the opposite direction and into a corner where they both squatted. Spike pulled out his faith full Jericho 941 , loading a magazine in the machine. Vicious swiftly unsheathed his sword

"Spike , we have to get outta here."

They where screaming to just to hear themselves over the mortified sound of the crowd.

"I know , you go ahead , I have to get Faye."

"Spike , don't get caught."

Spike crouched down , cocking his gun ready for action , completely in mafia mode.

"Likewise."

Then Spike was gone , nearly running over the crowd to find Faye.

He saw her , pinned against the bar by a fucking cop. He was trying to take down her top , and of course Faye was fighting brutally back. Finally she managed to raise one of her hands and claw him across the face. Her long , tough nail leaving four gashes one his cheek flushing with blood.

The cop responded with agony before Striking Faye hard across her temple. Spike finally arrived at Faye's side was the cop was about to go after him .

In one easy move Spike snapped the cops neck letting the body hit the ground with a thud before delivering one shot to the head , just for safety. He turned to Faye , and looked in her eyes.

"Are you okay ?"

Faye cupped her head in the spot where she'd been hit and grabbed Spike with the free hand.

"Your late."

Spike gave her a breathy smile.

"Come on we gotta go."

8888888 At Spike's Place8888

"We should stay here for a while , just wait till things cool out ."

Spike guided Faye into his apartment before closing his door and locking it. They had barely eluded the cops , solely because of Spike's faithful Swordfish 2 . The police could only dream of being fast enough to caught them in that.

"Do you have any ice?"

"What?"

"My head."

Faye offered him a weak smile , her scull was still throbbing from the damn cop.

"Yeah , I ll get some."

Spike walked off into the kitchen . Leaving Faye alone to take in her new settings. She peered into Spike's bedroom , clothes where thrown all over the place. Blue jeans on the window steal , a green shirt on the floor , everything was in a mess. Faye smiled a little , how cute , she thought , examining the couch , coffee table , and TV.

"Sorry about the mess."

Spike was standing right in front of her and she hadn't even notice , she whirled around to fully face him.

"Thanks."

She whispered , putting her hand on the ice baggy but not able to removal her limb from Spike's palm. The light was dim , the only sources from the kicthen and the moonlig

His eyes were amazing , soft and easy. She wanted to kiss him , kiss him until the end of time.

"I think .."

Faye cocked her head a little .

"What ?"

She cradled Spike's face in her hand taking a step closer. He bowed his head a little , trying to might Faye not see his eyes.

"I think .. I think I am in love with you."

A huge grin spread out across Faye's face and her eyes lit up like a diamonds under a light. Her head had suddenly stop hurting , her legs where no longer swore from running, everything was clear and hazy all at once.

"You think ? Cause I know a iam ."

Spike lifted his head , the cockiness resting safely in them .

"Oh Really ?"

"Yeah , cowboy ."

Faye smiled at him , her voice was playful . She lead him over to his bed and sat down on it making sure Spike was directly in front of her , his hands in hers.

"I am in love with you."

She looked up at him seductively and hopefully all at once , waiting for his response.

"Me too."

Spike pulled her up in one strong tug and caught her in his arms wrapping her captive in his arms. Faye smiled feeling Spike's body heat warming her skin. Spike kissed Faye right in-between her gorgeous sparkling emerald eyes.

Their lips drew closer , Spike brushing hers in a taunt. Faye giggled , as she flicked her tongue over his lips , bringing him closer to her. Spike penetrated her mouth with his own tongue , dancing with Faye's.

A moan escaped Faye as Spike kissed her , alternating between soft and hard. Finally Faye pulled back and reached for Spike's shirt. Gracefully she ripped it off of him, revealing a sexy muscled chest , his body was absolute perfection , every indent , every pore of him.

Faye grinned as she pulled Spike and herself down on the bed. His fingers played with the strings of her halter top impatiently , his body screaming for release , as Faye straddled him , bent over so she could kiss his neck. Finally the ties came undone, Faye sat up quickly to discard the garment , full exposing herself to Spike's eyes.

The smooth lines of her breast , the softness of her flesh.

Like a kid in a candy store Spike sat up pulling Faye close to him. They looked into each others eyes , admiring each others bodies , contemplating the connection they were about to make.

Both Faye and Spike , had had sex before , but this was different . It wasn't a drunken romp or a causal encounter , it was love. Real love.

Spike kissed the small space in-between her breast , taking in her scent. She smelled like cinnamon . He run his hands over her body . Starting at her hips and ending at her breast. Their lips meet again as Spike fumbled with her skirt , the fabric easily came undone , leaving Faye in the nude. She rarely wore underwear anyway. Spike flip over so now Faye was on her back and Spike hovered over her.

Faye looked up at Spike , waiting for the next moment. She could clearly see the huge bulge in Spike's pants , she could also see the wanting and love in Spike's eyes. Spike blinked , easily pulling off his pants and underwear in one easy move.

Spike lowered his body onto Faye , he could hear her breathing grow harder as he kissed her breast and nipped at her soft nipples , pumping Faye for the moment. Stimulating Spike , Faye entwined her fingers in his hair , massaging his scalp. Spike fingers slipped in-between Faye's long porcelain legs , alternating massaging Faye's pleasure spot and fingering her .

Faye was panting now , after about five minutes , her first orgasm speeding towards her climax.

"I want _you." _

Faye moaned her body shaking her pleasure was she peaked , all her hormones exploding in instant. Using all the adrenaline pumping through her body Faye pushed Spike up and over so he was on the pillows and once again on his back. Their body were covering in a thin sheen of sweat.

She straddled his pelvis , looking in his eyes as she crawled closer to his face. Her lips brushed over his , before she trailed down to his chest. Spike moaned as he felt a hot mouth engulf his nipples , nipping and then licking when she had struck.

Using her tongue Faye trailing down all the way down to belly button , taking his penis into her hands and stroking him into a impossibly hard state. Spike groaned trying in vain to control himself . Also growing bored to the foreplay Faye straddled Spike again , feeling his body tremble underneath hers.

Spike locked Faye's lips in a heated kiss , as he rolled over on top of her and finally penetrated her body. Faye moaned as she clutched onto Spike , letting her body adjust to before carrying on.

As soon as Spike was fully inside of Faye , he lifted one leg carefully placing it over her shoulder before delivering his first incredible stroke. Faye yelled out in indescribable ecstasy as Spike continued his thrusts growing harder as He felt Faye reaching her climax .

Titling his head back , Spike felt himself lose all control of his body was he groaned with agonizing wanting. Faye moaned freely now , not holding back anything , she gripped on Spike with her body as her peak finally came. Spike soon followed his body tensing at the sudden high and riding out the moment . leaving him breathless.

His green locks where plastered to his face , sweat running down his back as he placed Faye's leg down gently . He caressed her legs gently as he tried to caught his breath . Faye took a moment before propping herself up onto her elbows looking at Spike all his glory.

Tire . Sweaty . Beautiful.

Her soaked tendrils of hairs were spread out across her brow. The window above Spike' bed , allowed the moonlight in. It made Spike's body glow as if he were a god.

"Spike."

Faye looked at him , reaching for his hands as he grabbed them. Gently she eased him down top of her feeling how relaxed his body was. His weight was comforting as she pulled the sheet over their naked forms.


	8. Sweet morning

**Okay this is like the 8th chapter , it's kinda fluffy. But IT GETS DARK AFTER THIS!!...sorry about it being so damned short to but , I have so much fucking homework it's not even funny ..omg .. but anywho...**

She was cuddled in his arms , the rain softly beating the window like one solemn heartbeat. Faye scrunched her nose, squirming a little before settling back into Spike strong hold. They were spooned together , the sheets covering their bare forms. Spike behind Faye , one of his long arms under her shoulder gripping her hand , the other around her hip pulling her close.

It was intimate moment in the most innocent of ways , they were together , completely off guard in each others arms as they slept. The room was silent , save for their rhythmic breaths and Spike's occasionally deep breath , his face buried in Faye's hair , breathing in her heavenly scent of cinnamon and dried sweat.

It was a rainy day , it was mid-day and neither had moved from the bed , simply holding each other , only waking up for position changes or the quick glance at each other.

Finally Faye awoke ,her lively green eyes scanning the room . Looking for familiar things of her room, but she found none , until the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Faye grinned and gently flipped herself over to look at Spike.

She was in Spike's bed , in Spike's apartment , in Spike's hold.

He was still sleeping , he looking completely different in his sleep. He looked softer in a way , the normal ' I have a secret but won't tell' look was gone. There was only Spike , who looked sweet and gentle like a angel

Faye brought her arm up form under the covers intended her finger reaching out to touch him , she rubbed the tip of his nose until he began responding. First muttering a curse about flies under his breath , then realize it was no fly , wakening him from his dream.

His brilliant brown eyes opened , looking at Faye , for a moment. In that moment Faye saw love in his eyes , an admiration only shared between kindred spirits.

" Yo."

His respond was causal on the surface , but meant to much more beneath . It meant everything : I love you , I need you , I want to be with you. Spike smiled , a lazy smile, and moved the arm that was laced over Faye's hip to her cheek caressing the skin there softly with his thumb.

" Hey."

Faye's greeting came out as a breath as she snuggled even closer to Spike, a smile crept onto her features as she felt her heart rate skyrocket as Spike kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

The minutes passed as Faye lay in Spike's grasp , and Spike held Faye. He thought quietly to himself , how fucking lucky he was to have Faye here , laying with him , committed to being in love with him.

The was a funny thought for Spike. To love and be loved in return. It was almost scary , he was in love with Faye , and it felt so right. when he was around her all reason and thought was gone and he could only feel his heart beating madly against his chest and the way she made him feel. Loved.

Faye stirred wanting to break the comfortable silence.

" I love the rain , don't you ?"

Spike blinked his train of thought pleasantly interrupted by Faye.

" Yes but I love something more ."

He was soft loving , warm , it made Goosebumps raise all over Faye's skin. Rolled up onto Spike straddling him , holding the covers over her naked body.

" What's that ?"

Spike grinned as he propped himself up onto his elbows , Faye's weight like a feather on his strong abs . He looked at her endearingly.

" You gotta come closer."

Faye raised her eyebrows playfully as she leaned closer , like a child waiting for the secret password. Her body was leaned almost all the way over as Spike brought his lips closer to her ear .

" It's you , Faye ."

A smile spread across her lips , he really did love her . Faye leaned back up peering into his eyes before kissing him , his lips warm and inviting . Pulling back Faye looked at him , studying his face , reading the obvious happy emotion.

"I love you."

Spike smiled back at her.

They talked , the morning passing into the day and their love for one another growing with every word that was spill from their mouths.

Okay I know it's short but I wanted to add something to the sex scene , like a little aftermath you know ? Well anyway please review

Kis kis

Quote of the week:

You know you love me Serena "Gossip Girls "

_**Warrior headquarters. **_

Lady Riana stood proudly at the head of the table . Her was relaxed in her leather chiar , her black pumps on the table , sheshot a dangerous look around the room . Waiting for the silence to be broken


	9. Problems

This all takes place about a week or two after the last Chappie. Just telling all of Yall , I gonna write a freaky Cowboy Bebop story .. I can't tell Yall the plot but I think it should be good . Anyway Please Read and Review !!!

As always sorry about the shitty grammar

_**Warrior headquarters. **_

Lady Riana stood proudly at the head of the table . she was relaxed in her leather chair , her black pumps on the table , she shot a dangerous look around the room . Waiting for the silence to be broken. All ten men in the room said nothing , they were the top dogs of the Warriors.

"Alright then boys whose got any info ?"

Riana flipped her feet off the table and stretched up and out of the chair , she was clad in black suite , flared legs and a blazer with nothing under, showing her modest cleavage , and flat stomach.

She look beautiful in the most sinister of ways. Her long red hair was slicked into a stylish low side ponytail. She stalked over to the chair closest to hers there sat a man about 30 in years , a brunette with brown eyes.

"Ryan , do you have anything you wanna tell me ?"

She seductive reached over the back of his chair stroking his chest under his white business shirt. Riana purred in his ears milking him for any info. Jona looked on jealously from the opposite side of the table.

"Umm.."

Ryan stammered for his words as Riana pulled his chair back from the table and let her finger wander closer to his crouch

"Yes."

"No , I couldn't find any.."

As quickly as Riana had seduced him she pulled , her hand roughly grabbing his neck and twisting it in such a way that his head face the back of his chair before his body flopped to the ground. Riana grinned a smile of pure savagery and evil. She looked as the body twitched before stopping completely.

"Oh Ryan , baby don't give me that look."

Her voice was sultry and low. She pulled out a gun and slammed her foot on the Ryan's chest before firing four shots into his face , which was destroyed beyond any kind of recognition.

The blood seeped into the dark brown carpet. Riana stood shaking with excitement looking at her kill , her eyes sparkling as she looked around at the shocked faces. Clearing her throat Riana took a moment to smooth her hair back into place and placing her gun back into the holster hidden in her blazer.

"Okay then , anyone else not have info ?"

She sounded sweet and innocence as her walked around the room. No one raise there hand , a young man stood. He was Asian and had a regal look about him.

"I failed to receive any information."

Riana cocked her head.

"Guess , that means your S.O.L."

The boy nodded and pulled out his own gun aiming it at his head and pulling the trigger, his body going limp and hitting the ground with a thud.

Riana raised an eyebrow , thinking to herself , and then nodded , continuing her walk around the table.

"A wise choice on his part."

Every man in room followed her with their eyes , as she walked .

"You cock-suckers better listen up then ? If you fail to have information that is helpful you will be killed, because when you're a Warrior , you don't fuck up. Besides if you wanna take down a Dragon you can't fuck up , because they will kill you and everyone even vaguely associated with you."

Riana stopped to look around , everyone was clinging to her every word.

"Good , lets get started then."

Riana completed her circle around the table and plopped back into her chair. Waiting for someone to have the balls to speak.

Wyatt.

Wyatt was one of older Warriors nearing the age where he could become a official. He had a strong pronounced nose and jet black hair that was slicked back in true mafia style. Despite his unintimidating figure he commanded respect like a judge to a courtroom.

"Lady Riana , I found that Spike Spiegel ,a key player in the Red Dragons, has.."

Beginning to swivel her chair Riana suddenly rolled her eyes and stopped the chair abruptly.

"Cut to the chase , I don't have the time or patience for this bull shit."

"Umm .. Well in short we think he's in love , his girlfriend , Faye Valentine. She's a stripper , and she seems to be living with him. I have some boys watching him."

Riana's aqua blue eyes lit up , Spike Spiegel , the notorious Spike Spiegel in love .

Notorious for stealing away even the most loyal of lovers and leading them into the hands of his clans , using them as bait for men belonging to rival gangs. It was poetic justice , now it would happen to Spike.

"Perfect , anyone else."

**With Faye. **

Faye walked off the stage a flake bounce in her step , she hated the whole school girl act , but she's been going it since was 17 . After having sex with Spike , this whole business seemed sleazy to her , it no longer held the strange enthrallment it once had .

Mina met her behind the curtain , waiting for Faye as well as her cue to go out. Faye was about to brush past her , eager to get home and sleep , but Mina tugged on her arm hurriedly.

"Hey Faye , there some chick to see you here."

"What 'chick' you know I don't do lesbian acts ..."

Mina frowned and walked out late on cue. Sighing , Faye walked over to her changing booth where she saw a familiar face. Julia.

Faye cringed , the hell did that bicth want. Taking larger steps Faye quickly closed the distance between them as she practically ignored Julia , starting to change into her street clothing .

"What do you want ?"

Faye briefly gazed at her as she pulled her shirt down over her head. Leaning against the wall Julia studied her. Thinking bitterly , what did she have I don't , how can she have Spike but I can't.

"I came here to warn."

"I don't need your warning or whatever bullshit."

Julia squirmed a little .

"I just thought you should know .."

"What ? About Spike , well honey hate to tell you but whatever Spike does or did , isn't my problem , and it's no stick up my ass, so fuck off Julia."

Her words with coated in venom , as she vigorously yanked on her jeans. This Julia chick as one freaky bicth , always stirring trouble.

"Then what is up your ass."

Faye gave her a sweet smile and then zipped up her boots . Julia had meant her response to be a some kind of joke. But the joke was on her.

"I'll give you a clue . you want it , I have it."

Faye smiled innocently before strutting past Julia , leaving her once more alone.

888888

That night with Spike

88888

His mouth broke apart from her only for a second to catch his breath , but that instant was to long for Faye. She whined a little causing Spike to grin.

There Faye was , pinned against an alleyway way , all his for the taking. She looked like one of the snowflakes falling around them. Perfect. Her furred lined jacket framed her face nicely and her hair was chicly pulled back in a messy bun. For no reason at all they had gotten together , simply to enjoy each others company and of course , have more sex.

Spike grinned about locking lips with Faye again , everything was perfect . The delicate snow falling around them , their body pressed against each other , making out against a brick wall , was perfect way to end their date or at least the part of the date the didn't include sex.

Faye embedded her hand in a mass of dark hair as Spike pulled her tighter. Her body was freezing , she black miniskirt as no match for the Saturn winds. But with Spike holding her close , the wind didn't mean a thing.

Finally , they pulled apart.

"I love you Spike."

Faye's words sounded soft and loving as Spike registered them through his ecstasy of being with her.

Right as he was about to tell her , ' I love you' her heard the words that triggered him into Mafia –mode. His arms withdrew from his waist and struggled to hear more.

"Those Dragon members are gonna take a good hit this time."

From around the corner of the alley Spike could hear voice. Instantly at the mention of his clan his soft brown eyes turn steely and his head snapped away from Faye and in the direction of the sound.

"Yeah especially , Spike and Vicious."

Spike's jaw locked visibly as Faye caught on. She pulled her arms off of Spike's neck .

"Spike what is it."

Spike raised one finger to his lips and silenced her , he then motioned to his ear instructing her to listen.

"Yeah , those poor bastard will never know what hit them."

A laugh and footsteps were the last Faye and Spike heard before the now deafening silence.

"Faye , you should come home with me."

Now that he knew something was up and his name had specifically been mentioned he could risk Faye being alone. Especially at night.

"What ? Spike what is this , what was that."

Spike head was still in the direction of the sound. He debating with himself , he should go kill whoever that was , but Faye was with him and he'd have to clean up his mess. Hiding bodies was not a good idea for a date. Spike also knew he had now had to go tell Vicious about this. The Warrior's were planning something.

"Faye I promise I'll explain but we have to go now."

His voice was hard.

"Okay."

Faye cupped his cheek and turned his face towards hers , searching for emotion. She found worry.

"Come one , we gotta run."

**Like 20 minutes later**

Spike pounded on Vicious' apartment door. Both he stood breathless after running the entire way . He could hear moaning from inside.

Spike continued to pound.

"VICIOUS !!! open the mother fucking door !!!"

He needed to make this quick he had dropped Faye off at his apartment , he knew she'd be safe there , at least for the time being. He didn't want her to be alone of too long.

Finally Spike could hear chain unlocked the door. Spike was right about to continue pounding but instead of the heavy metal door there was Vicious , naked except for a towel that hung extremely lose on his waist. His flaxen hair was plastered to his face , a little sheen of sweat covered his thin muscled chest.

"Spike what the fuck is it , can't you see I am a little busy."

Vicious tossed his head in the direction of Julia lying impatiently on his bed.

Spike frowned .

"We've got problems ."

8888888888888888888888888

Okay I know this chapter sucks and everything , but transition chapter are the worst. The next 2 chapters basically build of to the big plot. Well any. The more you review the faster I update. !!!1 KIS KIS HUG HUG


	10. Sex and kidnapping go hand in hand

**This is like the 10th chapter in Retro Remedy and thank all you guys for reviewing me , omg it helps sooo fucking much !!! This chapter is kinda weird , because it deals with a lot of musing between the character relationships , then the other part is .. well just read **

Okay this part of the story also paints a darker image of Spike , don't get me wrong , I love the character to death and everything , but come on , let's not fool ourselves . Spike was probably in the mafia for about roughly 6-7 years , I think Spike-O has done some jail time ….

LUV U ! PLEASE READ AND Review

Faye lye on the couch , in a light sleep , half dreaming about the mind – blowing sex she and Spike had every night , half ponder their current dilemma.

If was awkward , even though Faye still wanted him all the same and Spike shared the feeling their was a unspoken tension between the two.

Ever since the night in the alley way , Spike had been cautious with Faye. He had insisted that she move in with him , even though Faye willingly agreed she found the move was more for her protection.

That night had been awkward , Spike had come home silent , marched into the kitchen and started to chain smoke , not uttering a word to Faye. She had sat beside him , giving him a unsaid comfort , letting him know she was there. Finally after three hours he had spoken , he was explained in the most gentle way possible , but Faye knew he was trying to shield her from a unblock able blow. Faye , now by being with Spike was risking her life.

Before it had never even been a after thought , but now it stalked her when she came home from work , when she wasn't with Spike and especially when she was alone. Faye had known as a rule , syndicate boys were trouble , they were dangerous , like a forbidden fruit , but she had taken a gamble on Spike.

Now that gamble was her life.

On the surface everything was fine between Faye and Spike but thoughts encircled them both.

For spike, it was the question of , could he protect Faye and stay faithful to his clan . When would the Warriors strike and who ? For Faye , the question was , was Spike worth her safety. She had to look at her entire life to answer that thought.

Even though she was stripper , she had a shoot a normalcy , she could stop her ways , move to a new planet meet someone wonderful , have children and life out her life wonderfully. Faye's life was a unwritten story , that could take as many twist and turns as she wanted. But if she stayed with Spike , even though it was risky , she could have true love , be with someone who she knew was her match . But she feared , she may hate Spike for taking away her chance of life as mother or someone who made a difference. A relation ship with Spike took all those things away from her with one a pure emotion in return , true love.

So the real question Faye had to ask herself was , was she willing to forsake all of life's opportunities for her one and only shot at love.

"Faye ?"

Spike just walked inside the apartment , the two now shared. He took a look around the area , before seeing Faye was on the couch. A small smile crept on his face. His peeled his leather off leaving him standing there in his dirt brown shirt and jeans , looking oh-so-sexy.

Faye shook herself , shaking away as fatigue that threaten to wear her down.

" Hey."

She lifted her lithe body into a sitting position as she looked at Spike, who had crossed the room and was now knelling before her, settling himself in a Indian style sitting position besides the couch. . He reached out and cupped the side of her face lovingly , he could see the weariness etched in her emerald eyes.

" Hey"

Spike replied , his voice sounded off and distant , he was far to caught up in Faye's beauty to noticed anything else. Faye leaned gratefully into his touch , She smiled playfully as she lifted herself off the couch and into Spike's lap wrapping her legs around his waist.

" I missed you."

Faye kissed him softly , on the lips , it was a very true statement. It was Thursday , she had gotten a day off from work , and she had decided to stay home. First after Spike left to go do his 'job' she had taken a hot bath , then attempted to read a book , finally she had napped the woke day saving up her energy for the night ahead.

Spike wrapped his strong arms around Faye , _she smells goods…_Faye was throwing his trail of thought , not that he minded but had to tell her something .

Her sation lips were suddenly on his neck , obviously Faye had missed him a lot.

" Faye.."

Spike suppressed a moan as Faye flicked her tongue over the lobe of Spike's ear.

'I have to go train tonight."

Spike forced the words out of his mouth before kissed Faye's collarbone zealously.

Faye, groaned a little , she had endured the day without Spike , but a sex-less night , when she had all this tension was a **really **big challenge.

Burying her fingers into Spike hair Faye whimpered softly , as Spike nipped her skin before soothing the tiny shots of pain with his warming , soft tongue.

" I promise , I'll make up for the lost time"

Spike's voice in Faye's ear was now sexy and extremely alluring , his breathe hot on her neck , causing Faye to become more aroused. . Faye leaned back for a instant to star into Spike's eyes as she pushed him onto his back , so that she was straddling him.

" Well then saddle up Cowboy."

At Warrior Headquarters 

Lady Riana smiled as she looked over the documents Jona had placed in front of her , very pleasing. It told her everything she needed to know about Vicious , Shin , and Spike.

It told her everything about them , their life stories, how many times they'd been in jail , how many murders they were suspected of , what are favorite food were , their cable bills, how many hookers they'd fucked … everything.

" How sad , Vicious is a orphan originally born on Jupiter , convicted of killing his foster father at age 13 , claimed to have been physically abused … went to jail three times after he joined the Dragons , murder , rape , and dealing , got bailed got my official clan members. Age 26 and counting."

Riana giggled sinisterly as she flipped through the files , looking at Vicious' life on paper. She Turned to Spike's page. She continued reading aloud all of Vicious , Spike, and Shin's dirty secrets .

" Mr. Spiegel …. How interesting he's been with the dragons since he was legal ( you know like not jailbait…lol) he was actually checked into a mental-health ward twice after he's parents death , when he was 13 … tried to kill himself. Done a year for a double murder of rival mafia executives. "

Riana looked up at Jona , who was standing at attention , failing to hide his pleasure with himself at pleasing Riana , when everyone else had failed. Finally , Riana came to the Last document. Shin.

" Shin .. abandoned by his parents at birth , .. raised in foster care , changed homes about every three months. He was one brother , Lin, he's first crime was manslaughter , one random bartender who wouldn't serve him any more drinks."

Riana closed the ultra think manila folder and looked at Jona , giving him a cold , lifeless smile.

" Good job . I think you deserve a reward."

Riana lifted her from his chair strutting over to Jona .

" But before , answer two questions."

Jona nodded eagerly

" Yes , anything."

" Are you prepared to strike tonight , we will make the Dragon bled , under the first strikes of the Warriors , this is merely a mist before the hurricane."

Jona breathing became harder as Riana pushed him down on top of the desk wedging her in-between his legs , playing with the zipper of his black Dockers.

" Yes."

His voice was breathy.

" Who will we take?"

Riana looked up at him seductive as she knelt down. Her voice sounded low and primal .

"Lin , Julia and …"

" Yes ."

"Faye."

" Good."

In a instant Jonas's pants wear gone and his swollen body part was engulfed by Riana warm , seductive mouth.

8888 Later that night888

Faye yawned as she stretched out in Spike's bed . She grinned and snuggled deeper into the covers around her , Spike had done more than keep his promise of making up for lost time . Faye closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of where Spike had been resting besides her , pleasantly recalling their romp.

It was barely ten o clock when Faye finally decided to put her clothes back on , instead of walking around the place in the nude , like she fucking owned it. Not , that what she put on could have passed for clothes anyway , black cotton hot pants and a tight black tank top.

Pondering what she should do , since the night was her Faye's thoughts was interrupted by the savage growl in her stomach. Smiling to herself , she slinked off to the kitchen.

8888 Just outside the apartment 888

" Alright boys , this is the last one , we already got the first bicth and the kid , this bicth is the last. Remember , this is for Luke."

Jona growled as he crouched around the corner from Spike's apartment door. All four gun armed men nodded .

" Alright , lets gets this done and head back to headquarters."

Jona , lead the group as they silently jogged up the door , ready to kidnapped whoever was inside .

BOOM !!

Faye screamed as she heard the door collapse was a ground shaking clap against the floor. Instinctively she grabbed the kitchen knife she was making her sandwich with , ready to fight. Backing herself into the sink counter , quivers began to rack her body.

Out of nowhere appeared a man dressed in all black with a gun was charging her. Faye screamed as she closed her eyes , hoping this was all a nightmare, and thrust the knife blindly in front of her. A piercing yell tore the air both Faye and mystery man #1 stank to the tile floor of the kitchen. Warm liquid started to creep onto her wrist , and fearfully Faye opened her eyes.

A dying man lie at her feet , his hazel eyes gripped with fear , then Faye heard the death rattle as he left the world of the living. Her knife was wedged into his chest and blood was seeping out on the floor. Faye slammed her back in one of the cabinets under the sink , peering down at her crimson hands. She had just killed a man . It was nothing like she thought it would be …

Before Faye could even fully register what was happening , another man appeared in front of her .

He was much stronger looking than the previous attacker.

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ???!!!"

Faye bellowed as she suddenly became tough again , prepared to fight , as she gripped her knife firmly , through her blood covered hands.

Then there was silence , the man nor Faye moved until two more males appeared at his side. Faye knew she would lose now , she might have been able to take the first beef head on her own and armed with a knife , but three ? She knew she wouldn't be able to win that fight.

But before Faye could finish her train of thought , she was being chocked . The brawny asshole had wrapped her hands around Faye throat , blocking her of precious air , Faye let the knife slip from her hand hitting the ground with a clang . She silently cursed herself a thousand times for become enthralled within her own thoughts.

" Easy Marcus , she as to meet Riana."

The iron grip clasping Faye's throat loosen but not enough for breath to come properly. Rasping for oxygen Faye swore at them.

" You son of a dirty bicth .. I swear to God …"

Faye was then silence was the blunt end of a gun before everything went black. But before she was completely out one word was uttered from her perfect mouth in a raspy whisper.

" Spike."

Okay kids that was the latest update I hope you liked it so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME A FRILLYING REVIEW !! Next time :

I'll give you a hint : Spike is not going to be a happy camper.


	11. Permission to Kill

**Okay , sorry it took so fucking long to update but , my teachers being jackass and giving us all tests before Christmas break ! Ain't that sweet of the fuckers ? Well anyway by January or at least late December , I should have a laptop so I can update and type when I am at my beach house or when the family and I are traveling , well anyway. … But like I said in at the end of the last chapter , Spike is about to go apeshit. . **

**I choose this sing to write this Chappie to because , Yall know it like angsty and very very angry and I needed something dark and evil to fits Spike's mood you dig , well anyway . LOVE YOU AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FRICKING REVIEW. **

**Whisper"**

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus:_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_Chorus x3_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

Spike was shaking with anger , his body was rigid in the kitchen. He could feel a nose bleed coming on . He didn't know what to do with himself , all he could feel was hate , deep , burning , passionate hate. Spike could feel the need for blood growing insatiable , he wanted death for those who had done this.

There was blood everywhere , leaking onto his tile floor , a knife on the ground , and of course the body. Spike knew for a fact Faye had been abducted and that she would not be killed , they needed her as bait , but the fact she was alive didn't seem to help Spike's condition.

He had already mentally pinpointed the enemy , the syndicate groups called , The Warriors , he proof was the dirty job and the W's carved into his walls.

Thoughts raced through his mind , terrible images. He though of all the things they could do to Faye, torture her , beat her , starve her , or worst and most dreadful of all , rape her.

At the mere idea of it Spike's , already constricted breathing grew worst into a infuriated rasp of breath. Spike jumped into action , he slammed his fist into the door , breaking a large hole into it , withdrawing with a bloodied fist.

He was so angry his thoughts were quickly becoming muddled into a rage driven mess , all he wanted to do was find Faye and kill .. kill , kill , kill.

This was the final straw , Spike , didn't care if they blew up his shit or tried to kill _him _but when they messed with his girlfriend …. Spike Spiegel was about to kick some ass and take some names.

He flew into a action , he body moving at maxim speed , he flung open the closet , and begin search violently for his arsenal of weapons. With a reckless abandon , Spike ripped his clothes , from the very hangers and onto the floor to finally fine his chest .. filled with guns and other various weapons.

Then though all Spike's high emotion were about to cause have a heart attack , the phone rang , loud and clear in the vicious silence , savings Spike never ending line of curses.

" Hello."

Spike voice was a growl as he grudgingly picked up the phone.

" This is Vicious , they got Julia ."

Even , the voice , of stoical Vicious was somewhat flanked by fear.

" I fucking know ,m they got Faye , it was the god damned Warriors."

" Spike , we have to go to headquarters ."

" I know , and Vicious."

" Yeah?"

" Be ready to fucking roll."

**WARRIORS HEADQUARTERS. **

Faye struggled , restlessly against the tight ropes , that were binding her skin, not caring if she rubbed them raw and bloody. She could barely remember the event of the night , just a back end of a gun and then seeing Julia , and Lin in the back of a van and the cold darkness taking over her, making her clam. with forced sleep.

Faye didn't what did happened for sire but she had a damn good idea. She had been kidnapped and taken hostage.

" Good to see that's your awake , but you look awful fuckable in your sleep , no wonder Spike loves you so."

Faye flipped , on the red satin bed , she was laid across to peered at who was addressing her , no other than Lady Riana. For the first time Faye noticed , she was in a bedroom , and pretty one at that. The walls were a warming chocolate brown with various scenes of battles between ancient Greek soldiers , off setting the amber carpet beautifully but most breathtaking was the king sized bed , covered in red satin and nestled under a black canopy.

" Who the fuck are you !!"

Faye began struggling harder , as Riana , smirked and strode across the amber carpet and seated her self beside Faye on the bed . Her eyes were piercing into Faye's and then roamed over Faye's deliciously curving body , in a suggestive manner.

" I am Lady Riana . the current leader of the Syndicate of The Warriors, and your Faye Valentine."

Faye stared hard at Riana , searching her face , which to Faye's surprise she found bamboozlingly gorgeous. Yet still Faye's rage remained.

" He'll come for me you know that don't you. He will kick you ass backing the fucking motherland."

Faye was meant her voice to come out as a harsh threat , but it sounded , more like she was trying to convince herself more than Riana.

With a smile Riana gripped a Faye's throat and yanked her lithe body onto the pillows where she leaned closer in , all the while maintaining her iron clasp on Faye's throat.

" That exactly what I am counting on sweetheart."

Riana breathed hard into Faye's ear flicking parts of Faye's ear , cheek , and neck with her tongue. Faye struggling under the contact.

" You fucking bicth.."

Riana grip tightened to maxim powerful , causing Faye's lungs to constrict , starving for air.

" Sweet dreams."

Finally , Riana raised a fist and delivered a blow to Faye's left temple , rendering her in a abyss of sleep.

8888 Red Dragons Head Quarters8888

Spike , Lin and Vicious all knelt before the three men , who had established the entire 'Red Dragon' Syndicate 50 years ago. The room , the three men were in was dark and airy , almost to airy.

The room was extremely large and gave the emotion to all those in the center , the same emotion a doe may have when standing on a open range , vulnerable to a hunters bullet. Both sides of the room were lined with men , appearing to be bodyguards for the founds : Hans , Sal and Hector.

Spike , Vicious and Lin , were all there to defend their honor , as were as the honor of the Red Dragon clan. First to interrogate them was Sal , the eldest of the three .

" Spike."

His voice was low and hoarse, as he commanded Spike , who raises from his respectful knelt position.

"Sir"

" What have you Lin and Vicious come to ask permission for?"

" The right to avenge and attack , Sir , the syndicate The Warriors has made a move to dominate over the Red Dragons , we ask to fight for not only our prizes , but for the honor of the Red Dragons."

Spike waiting for a reply , this time it was Hector who spoke.

" Do not we vague with us boy , what happened."

Spike about to answer when Vicious stood and stepped forward , giving Spike his que to sit down and let him handle the question.

" Spike's lover was attack , as mine was and Shin , Lin's brother was also attacked , those three people have been taken hostage , as to target the higher members of the organization."

" Are the two women inner members of The Red Dragons"

" No"

Hector grumbled and knowing taking Vicious' words into consideration. Then turned to Sal who nodded.

" We have heard enough of this , we will give you your answer in a moment."

Hans voice rang out loud and clear through the chamber ,as all three men lifted themselves off the ground and out side of the room.

Five Minutes LATER

Once again , as Spike , Lin and Vicious we about to receive their answer , for their question of attack. Finally after a wait the felt like an lifetime Hans , Sal and Hector finally appeared on their seats

"Lin , because the Warriors have stolen your blood kin , and also a _member _of the Red Dragons , we give you our permission to avenge him."

With a deep bow Lin , left the room , leaving Spike and Vicious to the 3 old men's mercy.

" As for you two."

Hans took over the speech ,from Sal.

" Because you have served the Dragons well over the years and have been faithful to our clans , we will allow to retrieve your women , but will also expect you to protect the honor of the Dragons. This 'incident' of you becoming weak in the clans , because of two women , shows a weak point in all Dragons, a injury we cannot stand."

Spike and Vicious nodded in unison and took a extremely respectively bow before the men and held the position , waiting for the rest of the speech.

" Remember."

Hector spoke , his voice low , yet threatening as ever.

" A Dragon will always defend a Dragon , but never a animal of _lesser –being_."

888Okay yall a little cliffhanger here for you , I hope you liked it , well it's like almost one o clock in the morning herer and it's definitely bedtime , so love you XOXOXOXO AND PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW !!!


End file.
